


Pink

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Written for a weird request on tumblr. You eat some 'special jello'.





	Pink

Evergray had been right: the Pandorian portal that he’d opened in the mirror marshes had reappeared elsewhere on Jorvik. Specifically, in Jamie Olivetree’s kitchen, where she’d managed to create something that wasn’t going to kill someone or send them to the emergency room. At least, you were pretty sure that the pink jello she’d created wouldn’t kill or poison someone. Now, especially considering the nature of the portal, you’re not so sure. It would be just like Jamie to sprinkle some Pandorian powder into the jello mix to give it the pink colour.

You’d just pulled the jello out of the fridge, where it had set, when the portal had suddenly opened up smack-bang in the middle of the kitchen.

“Well, that’s different,” Jamie had said, the wind whipped up by the portal causing her braid to dance and wisps of her hair to fly about her face. You’d just gawked at the portal, amazed.

“I need my horse for this,” you’d said, and had stepped outside and then led your horse, your Soul Steed, back into the kitchen. He’d accidentally knocked several things onto the ground with his tail, which had broken upon impact, but Jamie hadn’t seemed to mind.

“Where does that lead to?” Jamie had asked, peering at the portal.

“Nowhere you’d want to go,” you’d said, and had stepped through the portal with your horse.

This dimension that existed between the real world and Pandoria had been filled with floating kitchen implements such as mixing bowls, whisks, and bottles of milk and eggs. Some bottles had spilled milk out, which was now floating around in zero gravity. You knew that you’d have to avoid this. The road had been made of wooden chopping boards, and, instead of pink crystals, there had been, oddly enough, pink jello. Your stomach had growled.

Jamie had been trying to reach her hand into the portal when you’d stepped back through it, and had withdrawn her hand with wide eyes.

“Mind if I take this?” you’d asked, picking up the plate of jello and a spoon. Jamie had nodded, a bemused expression on her face.

“Let me know how it tastes,” Jamie had called after you, and you’d nodded as you’d stepped back through the portal. Then, jello and spoon in hand, you’d ridden along the chopping boards and had finally ended up in Pandoria itself. The last leg of the journey had been quite difficult, filled with sharp kitchen knives floating around in the air, but you’d avoided getting cut, barely.

Once in Pandoria, you’d found a seat in the form of a little pink mushroom just the right size for your rump, and so you’d sat on it, your version of a tuffet, eating something much tastier than curds and whey. In fact, you began to feel a little dizzy after just a few spoonfuls of the delicious pink jello. It tastes like strawberries, but there was a fizz to it, too.

“Hey,” your horse had said, probably seeing your pupils dilate. He’d waved his hoof at you, the same way he’d waved it when he’d been put in the container to trick Dark Core. You realise now how stupid it had been to do that, to risk your Soul Steed. You’d waved back, and your horse had snorted and trotted off, saying something about getting the antidote. What antidote? You’d felt fine.

Now, you still sit on your mushroom, your legs crossed beneath you, shovelling spoonfuls of that addictive jello into your mouth. You are quite happy, the jello filling you with a feeling of happiness and contentment.

And then a tall man clad in black leather jumps in front of you with a cry, wielding his cane like a sword.

“Hi, Darko,” you say, continuing to swallow your jello. It is half gone by now. Darko narrows his eyes.

“What is that?” asks Darko, intrigued.

“Mine,” you say, holding the jello close to your chest.

“Give it,” says Darko, snatching at it, but you hold it out of reach. There is only a bite or so left, but you want all of it.

“No!” you cry, leaping off the mushroom as Darko finally manages to grab the plate. The two of you fight over it, pulling the plate back and forth, while you wield the spoon like a weapon, trying to stab Darko with it.

In the struggle, the jello wobbles back and forth, trembling quite violently as though begging you two to please stop fighting over it.

And then, just like that, the jello makes its escape, flying off the plate in an excellent swan dive off the edge of the floating island that would surely get a score of 10 by a panel of diving judges. But you watch it fall with tears in your eyes, your mouth hanging open. And then, seized by sudden rage, you snatch the plate from Darko and hit him on the head with it.

“Ow!” Darko cries, and then he’s snarling at you like a dog.

“You made me lose my jello!” you scream, wielding the spoon like a wand, and suddenly, a spell shoots forth from it, which Darko dodges with a yelp.

From over near the entrance portal, which is still open and smells like a bakery, your Soul Steed watches you chase Darko around with a spoon, firing spells from it. Both of you are screaming, but your horse just rolls his eyes and waits for you to stop being silly and come home already.


End file.
